


Steve’s Surprise Party:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Wedding/Wedding Planning Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Celebrations, Consensual, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party/Parties, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny gets hisrevengeon Steve by planning a surprise party for him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, & Find our!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Steve’s Surprise Party:

*Summary: Danny gets his **_revenge_** on Steve by planning a surprise party for him, What happens?, Stay Tuned,  & Find our!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams woke up first, which was rare, He looked at his sexy fiancé, loved seeing him at peace, while he sleeps. It was his birthday, & he is determined to make it special, Just like he did the day before. The Blond got up, & went to make him some breakfast in bed.

 

Meanwhile, The others were sorting out the details that Danny left for them to do at the restaurant. It was gonna be epic, Cause Steve deserves it, Kamekona made sure that all of the food was perfect for the tasting, & the drinks were chilled. While, Flippa, His Cousin made sure that the band was set, & Jerry Ortega, Special Consultant to the Taskforce was ready to sing too.

 

Meanwhile, Steve woke up, & smiled to himself, Realizing that he set himself up for a good life. **“I _know_ that Me,  & Danny are gonna be very happy together”**, he thought to himself, & relaxed, as he waited for Danny to come back, & joined him from whatever he is doing. The Five-O Commander couldn’t remember the last time that he was this happy.

 

Danny was in his element, He made a wonderful breakfast, & had it set up on a tray, The Loudmouth Detective smiled to himself, as he was bringing it upstairs with him, & took a look at his hunky lover relaxing in bed. “Hey, Babe”, He said to him, as he sets up the tray with the food.

 

As they were eating, Danny announced, “Babe, I know this is not how you want to spend part of your birthday, But, I think we should get started on the wedding planning....We are gonna meet the planner at the restaurant”, Steve groans in response, Danny wiggles his eyebrows, & said, “I will make it worth your wild”. Steve growled, & said this to him, as he kissed him.

 

“Fine, I am gonna hold you to that”, & they got up, & got cleaned up, & soon they were ready to start the day. They went to work, & got into the case of the day, The Ohana left a little early to set everything up. Danny went to get Steve, so they were on time for the planner, but, they are going to his party at the restaurant.

 

When they got to the restaurant, Danny went in first, & got into position, When the former seal came, Everyone shouted this at him. “SURPRISE !!!!”, The Five-O Ohana shouted, Steve smiled, cause he was lucky to have a wonderful group of friends, whom he considered family.

 

“Thank you, Everyone, This is a wonderful surprise, I love you all so very much”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he gave them a big smile. “We love you too, Steve”, Officer Tani Rey said, as she kissed his cheek, while Captain Lou Grover said this to him in response.

 

“You mean so much to us, Bud, We wanted to show you that you are loved”, Officer Junior Reigns added, “You deserve all of this, & much more”, Jerry added, “Thank you for being a great friend to us”, as he hugs him, & the party officially started after that.

 

The party was a success, While everyone was mingling, Steve took Danny outside, so they can have some privacy, & they can talk. “Thank you, Danno, I love this, & you so much”, The Blond smiled,& said, “I love you too, Super Seal, You are welcome”, & they shared a kiss, & cuddled & snuggled against each other before they headed back to the party.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
